


心动方程式

by swifties007



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Formula One, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifties007/pseuds/swifties007
Summary: If APH characters are formula 1 drivers.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/Female France (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), Female America/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	心动方程式

**Author's Note:**

> 本章cp好船&春待

1.karting

刺眼的阳光让亚瑟•柯克兰很难在镜头前做好表情管理，我本该在酒店享受十小时的睡眠，而不是为卡丁车比赛站台。亚瑟的思绪早已飞离了卡丁车赛道，直到摄影师的话语令他回神——“请选手站在卡丁车后面，手扶着卡丁车后座，可以戴上墨镜。”

亚瑟围观了周围的选手们，他的队友鸡贼地以照顾孩子的理由逃过了这个活动，因此站在他旁边的是如今在法拉利效力，他出道时的队友安东尼奥•费尔南德斯.卡里埃多。安东尼奥过长的刘海被帽子压的有些卷曲，不过亚瑟率先注意到的是安东尼奥戴着的金色耳钉，这是他送给安东尼奥的礼物，天知道他竟然还戴着它。

而亚瑟前面的则是开着一辆红色的卡丁车的小孩，这红色让亚瑟想到了开着法拉利的安东尼奥，很快，那小孩向亚瑟搭话：“接下来比赛会很有意思，你可以看着我超过他们。”

一口标准的美式英语，自信满满的腔调，亚瑟并不讨厌，因此他回以微笑：“我会拭目以待。话说，你穿着一身红，应该是法拉利车迷吧！”

“当然，为法拉利效力是我和哥哥的梦想。”小孩毫不犹豫的说道，这也吸引了法拉利现役车手安东尼奥的注意，“看来我得好好努力，后生可畏啊。”

“你叫什么名字？”亚瑟站在车后，无法看到小孩赛车服上的名牌，“这样我就是在围场第一个认识你的人。”

“这样是不是有点钦定的感觉。”安东尼奥大笑，亚瑟也跟着笑了起来，一会儿工作人员提醒他们站的过于接近，导致左边库位的小孩后面没人站着，安东尼奥尴尬的笑笑，往旁边挪动了一点，这个时候，那个孩子才说出了自己的名字。

阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。

听到琼斯这个姓氏亚瑟和安东尼奥都是一愣，他们都认识阿尔弗雷德的哥哥——艾伦•琼斯，F1的希望之星，前几天参加了法拉利的测试，作为法拉利青训，艾伦琼斯的天赋肉眼可见，这让亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德的表现更加期待。

阿尔弗雷德并没有辜负亚瑟的期待，他虽然只有10岁，但是技巧相当娴熟，虽然仍然有开车比较莽撞的缺点，但亚瑟觉得这并不是什么大事，阿尔弗雷德一直保持在前三位，直到最后几圈，他抓住了一条缝隙，硬生生将旁边的一辆黑色卡丁车挤出了赛道。

“太莽了。”安东尼奥连连摇头，还朝亚瑟看了几眼，一时分不清是在说谁，但是亚瑟清楚的意识到安东尼奥还在为三年前他在赛道一些莽撞的导致安东尼奥很“受伤”的操作耿耿于怀。

最后一圈，阿尔弗雷德以微弱的优势冲线，观众席的一角爆发出了雷鸣的欢呼，连亚瑟也有点被这个气氛感染，他率先站起身鼓掌，安东尼奥也跟着起身鼓掌，有他们两个带头，其他车手也纷纷为阿尔弗雷德鼓掌。

“这不公平，他把我挤出了赛道。”赛后的采访，记者拦住了正在走回车间路上的伊万•布拉金斯基，前f1车手之子，由于阿尔弗雷德的一撞，他被迫退赛。

“这只是一个事故。”路过的阿尔弗雷德直接走过去与他争辩，“是你速度不够快。”

“你知道你刚才的操作非常危险，都把我往墙上怼了！”伊万试图保持着冷静，但他内心怒火中烧，阿尔弗雷德断送了他的领奖台和积分，该死的，伊万在心里已经“亲切问候”阿尔弗雷德很多次。

“这只是事故，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德继续复读，此时伊万已经有些不耐烦了，他只想早点离开场子，于是他和阿尔弗雷德转身往车手休息室走去。

“你跟着我干吗？”伊万走了一段路，发现阿尔弗雷德竟然还在他身边，更加不爽。

“我们的车间顺路。”阿尔弗雷德指了指前方的标牌，“还有刚才的事情.......”

伊万出其不意地推了他一把，害得阿尔弗雷德一屁股坐在地上：“嘿你这人，  
玩偷袭，这算啥！”

“你知道你使了什么烂怂招数，就为了超过我，我印象当中这还是你第一次超过我站上领奖台......”伊万天生就很擅长扎心，这果然激怒了阿尔弗雷德，正当阿尔弗雷德一拳要打到伊万脸上的时候，他的手被另一只更大的手握住了。

“冷静。这才是一个法拉利车手该有的素质。”安东尼奥的英语口音很重，但是阿尔弗雷德很快就听懂了这话的意思，收回了手。

“发生了甚么事？”亚瑟刚走过来，“年轻人血气方刚，不过别冲动。”

“你也差不多。”安东尼奥挖苦他，“耗子尾汁，好好反思。”

听完两个孩子讲完事情原委，安东尼奥迅速理解了情况：“让亚瑟这个家伙给你们传授一点超车的经验吧。不过首先，你们得互相道个歉。”

他们送孩子回了休息室之后，亚瑟终于有机会和安东尼奥单独相处，自从安东尼奥离开迈凯轮车队，他们还没有好好当面说过什么话，只是隔空的喊话，无营养的阴阳怪气，亚瑟希望结束这样尴尬的关系，在少年天才路德维希横空出世的背景之下，他们两人像那两个10岁孩子一样的交锋已经快变成了围场的笑料。

“我以为你已经两脚开溜回酒店补觉了。”安东尼奥靠在阿尔弗雷德休息室门外，亚瑟在门外的台阶前站着，“最好长话短说。”

“耳钉不错。”这句话出现在亚瑟头脑中的时候他也觉得有些无厘头，但他还是说出来了，“在法拉利怎么样？”

“那边一样不够快。”安东尼奥的回答很真实，亚瑟忍不住大笑起来，“如果你说的是车队气氛——还挺和谐，比我们那年.......”

“我们对迈凯轮如今的情况确实负有很大责任......”亚瑟自嘲，“我们的关系从各方面来说都很过头，内斗很过头，然后队友之情.....也非常过头。”

“你也戴着我送的手表。”安东尼奥指了指亚瑟的手腕，“如果你只是想找人闲聊的话，下次打电话就可以了。”

安东尼奥走下了台阶，亚瑟慌忙侧身让他过去，在安东尼奥走远了几步之后，忽然他又抓住了亚瑟的肩膀，把亚瑟往后带了几步，“这里比较不引人注目”安东尼奥声音不响，亚瑟却听的很清楚，他转过头，两个人嘴唇轻碰，但没有深入下去，安东尼奥背过身，朝亚瑟挥手告别，两个人朝着相反的方向前进。

亚瑟摇了摇头，想把安东尼奥从自己的脑子中晃出去，不知不觉他就走远到了围场之外，那附近有一个公交站台，很多开卡丁车的小孩就搭公交回宾馆，果然，亚瑟注意到了伊万和阿尔弗雷德，他们坐在公交站旁的长椅，手舞足蹈地聊着什么，手上都拿着吃到一半的梦龙雪糕，旁边站着的是宣布暂别f1去开拉力赛的提诺.维纳莫伊宁，提诺已经把自己的那份雪糕吃完了，心甘情愿地干着照顾小孩的活，当然也由于这两个孩子和他颇有因缘——一个是前队友的儿子，另一个是前车队青训太子的弟弟。


End file.
